


Connections

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels and Smut, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis accepts that he can’t be with the one that he wants due to his obligations to the Prince of Lucis, but his best friend can’t.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for FFXVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Sacrifice

* * *

The lunch bell rings, the lecture coming to an end for the moment. Ignis looks out the window and can see students already milling about in the hallways, the other grades breaking earlier than the bell. But not his class. He sets his pencil down, then takes a moment to clear his head. He can hear his classmates already talking excitedly about their lunches, his own enthusiasm lacking. Putting his books inside of his desk, he grabs his bento box and rather than sit inside alone, he leaves his class and heads to the stairwell that will take him up to the roof. 

“Yo, Ignis.” He looks up as he opens the door to the roof, and sees the person he’d been looking forward to seeing all morning sitting with his back against the wall, a bento box balanced on his raised knee. “Thought you were going to ditch me.” 

“Apologies, Gladio.” Ignis goes over to where Gladiolus Amicitia is sitting. He may be one year ahead of him in school, but their friendship goes beyond the walls of higher learning. “Were you waiting long?” 

“Nah, not really.” He takes a seat next to him, and quietly thanks the Gods for his food, then begins to eat his lunch. “What’s your schedule like after school today? Do you have time to go with me to the mall?” 

He sighs, and shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. I have a lesson with His Highness. I’ll be picked up from school, and then will go pick him up and then it’s back to the Citadel.” 

“Tsch. Fine. Whatever. He’s always going to be your first, isn’t he?” 

Ignis knows that Gladio’s words aren’t meant to be harmful, but they are. He has sworn to protect Noctis, and to teach him about things when others are too busy to do so themselves. He made a promise to the King years ago that he will always be there for him. To hear Gladio say such a thing wounds him in a way that he wished it didn’t, but he’s used to it. Bowing his head, he sets his chopsticks down and sighs. “You know, you have the same obligation to him as I do. I don’t know why you feel it’s necessary to give me this kind of grief when I never do this to you.” 

“You are _always_ with him.” Gladio doesn’t apologize, not that he expects him to. “He takes up all of your time. I’m sure that when we do get to hang out together, if he called you, you would go to his side in an instant.” 

“So would you.” 

“Yeah, but he would never call me.” A shrug of his shoulders lets Ignis know that the conversation is done. “How about this weekend? Can you go shopping with me then?” 

“I have a meeting, and I believe I am traveling with the King and-” 

Gladio holds up his hand. “Don’t care. Fine. I’ll just go by myself this afternoon. Get it out of the way. Guess we’re never going to hang out again, huh?” 

“Please don’t.” Ignis picks up his chopsticks and begins to eat again, the food tasting like nothing in his mouth. He eats because it’s perfunctory and his body needs it to stay healthy. It _had_ tasted good a few minutes ago, but this conversation with Gladio is making him feel pretty awful. 

“I’m sorry.” The words are lost in translation, as Gladio doesn’t really sound like he’s sorry at all. “I”m just…..I miss you, Ignis. I want to spend time with you again.” 

“I miss you too.” They had last hung out together a few months ago, when Noctis had gone on a trip with Regis for the weekend. He almost wishes he could back out of the trip this coming weekend because he would much rather spend time with Gladio than anyone else. “We’ll see each other again soon.” 

A forced laugh leaves Gladio’s mouth, making his stomach drop. “Sure, Ignis. Whatever you say.” 

They continue to eat lunch, neither saying another word to each other. Ignis prefers the silence to the constant reminder of his own duty towards Noctis. He tolerates Gladio’s tantrums because he knows he’s equally as frustrated as he is, but he can conceal it better. He will see him again, alone - if it’s the last thing he does. He needs Gladio to understand he isn’t doing this to punish him, or each other. He’s doing this because this is his duty towards the crown. 

***

Ignis returns to Insomnia after a long weekend away with Noctis and Regis, feeling more exhausted than he has in a very long time. Noctis had been very talkative this trip, which he appreciated but had also been looking forward to getting to observe rather than be the one that has to constantly be on. It’s late - ten minutes past midnight. He should go to bed. He should get to sleep, because he knows he has a long day tomorrow - a full day at school, and then a full afternoon and evening at the Citadel. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sends a text to Gladio. “ _I’m home. Not tired_.” He goes over to his apartment door and unlocks it, then heads to his small bedroom. He feels his phone vibrate in his hand as he sets his suitcase that he’d used over the weekend off to the side. 

“ _Be there in ten_.” 

His eyes go to his bed. Taking off all of his clothes, he leaves them in a neat pile near his hamper and goes to lay down on his bed. Slipping under the covers, he pulls the bottle of lube that he knows will be a necessity when Gladio arrives, and thinks about taking care of it now himself in order to make this go quicker for the both of them. But then, he knows Gladio likes to make him ready, so he holds off on it and instead counts the minutes in his head as he waits to hear the front door open. 

Exactly ten minutes later, Gladio is walking into his bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he moves with grace across the room. Ignis smiles as he lifts up the sheet, wanting Gladio to know he’s already in that state for him, and sees a wolfish smile appear on his face. “I was really hoping you were going to text me.” Gladio murmurs against his lips, as they kiss each other with passionate kisses, Ignis’ eyes falling closed as he gets carried away by his best friend. “I stayed up.” 

“You were waiting?” He asks, watching as Gladio grabs the bottle of lube off the top of his nightstand, and sees him squirt a little onto his fingers. Ignis moans softly as a wet finger starts to tease his entrance. “That makes me happy…” 

“Of course I was waiting.” Gladio’s lips returned to his, the two sharing another passionate kiss that leaves Ignis a panting mess. “I know I was rude last week. I’m sorry, Ignis. I just….I can’t stand not being able to spend time with you because of him.” 

“It’s a sacrifice we both have to make.” Ignis buries his head against Gladio’s chest as he moans loud, two fingers now stretching him wide open. “Nnngh….I w-wish it didn’t have to be this way myself…” 

“When you graduate, we’re taking a vacation together. Far away from Noctis, from this life that we’re doomed to live.” It’s a promise that’s constantly made between the two of them. Gladio likes to repeat it often when they find themselves alone in situations such as this. And Ignis nods his head every single time, wanting to believe that it will be true. That they will be able to step away from their duties to the Prince of Lucis, and be able to have a little time of their own. Share the love that they have for one another without the constant worry that Noctis might need something from either of them. 

Something hard pushes against his loosened entrance, Ignis moaning again as Gladio teases him with the tip of his cock. Reaching up, he puts his hand against the back of Gladio’s neck, and lifts his hips up. That’s the sign that Gladio needs, his cock now slipping into his prepped body inch by glorious inch. Ignis tries to keep his eyes open, wanting to stare into Gladio’s hazel eyes - to see the love that he knows is ever present in them, even when they fight and argue about the most mundane things. Ignis knows that they’re forever bound to one another because of the Prince, but he likes to think that maybe if their lives had been different, they might have still found each other. This, though - it’s enough. 

His first orgasm hits him fast, profanities sworn under his breath as his chest lifts off the bed to get the full amount of pleasure. He feels Gladio start to pound hard into him, the incessant slapping of their bodies ringing out in the otherwise quiet bedroom, his bed squeaking with protest due to how hard Gladio was moving. But Ignis doesn’t care - no he wants him to move harder, really give it to him. He pleads through his moans, and then feels another wave of pleasure start to crest over his body. He moans into Gladio’s mouth as he comes again, and then the pitch changes as he feels the wet heat of Gladio’s orgasm start to splash against his inner walls. Yes, this is exactly what he’s been aching for all weekend, and to finally have this connection that he constantly longs for but has to deny himself due to his duty, it’s unbelievably satisfying. 

They go again one final time, this time Ignis riding him with his hands laying flat on Gladio’s chest. He listens to Gladio’s appreciative comments, leaning back to give him the best view of his body as he works himself up and down on his cock. It doesn’t take long for him to come again, Gladio’s words mixed with how his hands touched his body easily push him back into oblivion. He then feels the world change as Gladio returns to being on top of him, and then that wet heat returns to the lower half of his body, Ignis releasing a deep moan as he feels Gladio come hard. 

Ignis stays still as he watches Gladio leave the bed to go to the bathroom and grab the necessary items to get the both of them cleaned up. He keeps his eyes closed as Gladio tends to his backside, moaning softly as he feels him clean him out, kissing him on the lips with exchanges of love passing between the two of them. Once they’re all cleaned up, he moves over so that Gladio can share the bed with him, fitting perfectly into his arms. 

“We’ll go to school together tomorrow.” Gladio speaks softly into his ear. “I’ll try and be better about things, okay?” 

Lifting his head, he gives him a lazy smile. “We both know you’ll try, but you won’t be successful.” He smirks, then kisses Gladi on the lips. “But it’s okay. I know you love me, just as I am aware that I love you. We’ll figure this out.” 

“We will. Otherwise, it’s going to be a very long life for the both of us.” 

“Indeed.” 

He falls asleep, wondering if Gladio is correct. But, those thoughts soon are pushed to the side in favor of other delightful things that fill his dreams instead. 

***

“What’s your schedule today?” Ignis turns to Gladio, the two of them back up on the roof of the school. “Citadel?” 

“Citadel.” He nods, and takes a bite of his rice. “A meeting with the High Council. You’re training with Noctis today?” 

“I am.” Gladio grunts, nodding his head. “Kid better not have gotten lazy over the weekend.” 

“He did not.” He smiles, happy to see Gladio smiling. “Maybe I’ll come by and say hi after my meeting.” 

“I’d love to see you.” 

“I know you would.” 

At the end of the day, he does do exactly that. He watches Gladio train Noctis for a bit, then holds his hand up in greeting before having to go off to another meeting. They will find a happy medium, otherwise Gladio is right - it’s going to be a very long life for the both of them, and that doesn’t sound like a life he wishes to live. 


End file.
